Starlight
by Varne Belikov
Summary: Dimitri es un compositor y pianista que en sueños a visto a una hermosa joven de ojos obscuros y cabello castaño, pero no tiene idea de quien es. One-shot.Personajes de VA.D&R.Todos humanos.


Far away  
This ship has taken me far away  
Far way from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die

Starlight  
I will be chasing a starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it more

Aquí estoy, sentado en un café de un pequeño pueblo de Montana, la razón: no tengo ni la menor idea, solo el instinto me hizo venir y sentarme aquí.

Ya llevo media hora y no se que o a quien espero, pero algo me impulsa a quedarme aquí.

Una de las camareras del café se me acerca y deposita un capuccino enfrente de mí y a un lado de mí ya frio café express.

-Cortesía de la casa-dice señalando a la encargada del café detrás de la caja registradora, y después se aleja a atender otra mesa. Desde que había llegado la encargada no paraba de mirarme, y ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, a que las mujeres me miraran (ya que según mi hermana Victoria era guapo y siempre me presumía con sus amigas del instituto); ella era guapa, piel blanca, casi pálida, largo cabello negro y ojos azules, pero aun así, me estaba empezando a incomodar…aunque no podía ser descortés y comienzo a tomarme el cappuccino, que la verdad, estaba muy bueno.

Soy pianista y compositor egresado del Conservatorio de San Petersburgo, y además de los conciertos que presento, doy clases en el Conservatorio; pero desde hace tiempo no he podido estar tranquilo, porque en mis sueños empecé a ver a una joven muy hermosa, de ojos obscuros y expresivos, muy bonitos los cuales me podía pasar observando ya que parecía que habían atrapado en ellos la luz de las estrellas y lo podía otra fácilmente aunque fuera en un sueño; piel bronceada y tersa, dejaba ver unas proporcionadas curvas, y una larga y sedosa cabellera castaña obscura, casi negra que le caía en ondas…Roza, la había llamado en sueños y ella me llamaba "camarada" cariñosamente, pero cada que la trataba de alcanzar o que la tenia en mis brazos, ella se esfumaba despertándome de mi sueño.

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold you in my arms

My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive

Cada día estaba más frustrado al despertar, no recordaba haberla visto en alguna parte, aun así, sabia que la amaba, la amaba sin conocerla…

La semana pasada recibí una invitación para hacer un acompañamiento de piano con la Orquesta Filarmónica de Nueva York, ya que ahora todos querían escuchar al gran compositor ruso Dimitri Belikov con una de sus piezas para piano; así que por eso estoy en Estados Unidos desde hace 2 días, solo que hoy decidí escaparme, por lo que alquile un coche, un sencillo Honda, no me gustaba llamara la atención, además de mi inseparable guardapolvo debido a que el clima era frio en esta época del año (jaja, tenia una fijación hacia las historias de vaqueros del viejo oeste, lo se, ridículo, pero en fin), y empecé a manejar sin rumbo, como ya dije guiado por el instinto.

-Te ha gustado el cappuccino?-escuche que una suave voz me decía, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y al girarme hacia ella descubrí que provenía de la encargada del café, quien se sentó enfrente de mi.

-Si…claro, ha estado delicioso.

-Me alegro, yo misma lo prepare, y…esperas a alguien?-uff, que directa, lo que admiraba de muchas mujeres, pero ahora me tenia en un dilema, ¿Cómo decirle que eso ni yo mismo sabia?

-No… solo vine de paseo

-Ok, disculpa si fui grosera, solo que alguien tan guapo no puede estar tan solo, por cierto, soy Tasha.

-Mucho gusto, Dimitri Belikov

-Ruso verdad?

-Se nota?

-Si, jaja te delata el acento.

-Tasha!Te llama Christian, viene hacia acá-dijo otra chica detrás del mostrador con el teléfono en mano, al momento que le lanzaba una mirada de disgusto por interrumpir.

-Mi sobrino-aclaro de inmediato, imagine que para aclarar que estaba "disponible"-debo ir a prepararme, mi turno ha acabado-y se quedo sentada enfrente de mi por unos segundos-yo, este…Bueno, fue bueno conocerte, bye-y sin mas se paro y se fue.

Creo que ahora yo fui el grosero, pero era mejor no darle alas. De repente empezó a sonar en la radio una canción con la que me haba obsesionado después de que empezaran los sueños donde veía a la joven, y la cual fue la causa de que Muse, un grupo británico, se convirtiera en mi favorito: Starlight. De verdad eran una musa, ya que mi última composición estaba inspirada en esa canción, y en la chica…

Estaba terminándome el cappuccino cuando 3 personas entraron: una joven rubia con ojos verdes, alta y delgada, agarrada de la mano de un joven de negro cabello rebelde y ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de Tasha, supuse que era su sobrino, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue la chica que venia con ellos, ya que era la misma que había visto en mis sueños, la cual venia compartiendo una broma con ellos, por lo que pude escuchar su clara y suave risa.

Entonces, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me levante y todo a mi alrededor desapareció, no había nadie mas que la chica de cabellos castaños y yo; ella parecía estar tan impresionada como yo, y ambos caminamos hasta quedar solo a unos centímetros uno del otro; ella era mas baja que yo, pero de igual manera nuestras miradas se conectaron…hasta que Tasha regreso

-Llegas justo a tiempo Christian, hola Lissa, Rose veo que conociste a…

-Dimitri-interrumpió la chica, Rose, mi Roza, dejándome con la boca abierta.

-Oh, ya se conocían?-pregunto molesta Tasha.

-No-contestamos al unisonó, lo que nos provoco una sonrisa a los 2.

-Entonces?-pregunto la chica rubia, Lissa

-Nos conocimos en un sueño-dijo sonrojándose Rose.

-Pero como? eso es absurdo-dijo Christian.

-Así es, así fue como conocí a Roza-le dije y si era posible, se sonrojo más-llevo esperándote por mucho tiempo-por fin sabia lo que buscaba, y era esa hermosa chica delante de mí.

-Pero si dijiste que no esperabas a nadie?-argumento una cada vez mas irritada Tasha, pero fue ignorada.

-Yo también camarada-y nos fundimos en un abrazo, si, por fin la tenia en mis brazos.

I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away

Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations

Far away  
This ship has taken me far away  
Far way from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die

Starlight  
I will be chasing a starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it more

I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away

Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations

Our hopes and expectations *  
Black holes and revelations

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold


End file.
